


Sleepless Hours

by mmiiaa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Cuddling, Destiel Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, Snuggling, casdean - Freeform, destiel sleeping, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 18:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17391137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmiiaa/pseuds/mmiiaa
Summary: The bunker and its residents rest while an angel awaits the morning light to release him from the solitude of his sleepless hours.





	Sleepless Hours

In the night, however quiet it may be, Castiel simply cannot sleep. It would surprise no one to know that. He  _ was  _ an angel, afterall. Though, there were nights that it bothered him. Most nights he would watch over the two brothers and young boy he loved so dearly with no qualms. 

 

But there were nights he spent with Dean that felt so cold with everyone asleep and his inability to do so looming over him. There were wonderful nights that resulted from a good hunt, a job well done with many lives saved because of them. They could have gone on forever and Castiel would never have wanted Dean’s delicate, relaxed touch to stop. It made the end of the night that much more painful for the angel. There were desperate nights, too. Those were the nights that Castiel followed Dean into his bedroom and reminded him in the best way he knew that he could never save everyone. They made the end so bittersweet. How could he ever let himself get in the way of Dean allowing himself the rest he deserved? It just could never be done. Castiel digressed in his daily life, insisting upon himself that a few hours to feel lonely might be deserved by him.

 

“You gonna stay tonight, Cas?” Dean asked one night after a particularly, and surprisingly, boring day. 

 

He was still damp from a brisk shower, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers under his loosely tied robe. The sight was one of Castiel’s favorites as he watched his boyfriend prepare for bed. It reminded him of how wonderfully domestic Dean could be. It made him think that, despite him being an angel and Dean a hunter, they could one day have a true life together; a life where he would see Dean in his boxers and robe every night.

 

Castiel weighed his other options before replying, “I suppose so.”

 

Dean seemed pleased, smiling as he crawled into bed, but leaving space for Castiel to join him.

 

Remembering how often he had been scolded for attempting to rest beside Dean in his regular apparel, Castiel stripped his coat from his arms and tossed it aside. His tie, shoes, shirt and pants followed soon after the first. He was left in his boxers and socks, comfortably resembling Dean’s state. He slinked forward and drew back the sheets of Dean’s bed, scooting in beside him.

 

“Sammy said he’s got a case for us tomorrow,” Dean informed Castiel before letting out a satisfied yawn. He turned on his side to face Castiel, who did the same to him.

 

“Should that require waking early?” Castiel asked, studying Dean’s face.

 

“Nah,” Dean said, letting a lazy smile breach his lips. “We’ll get a late start. Shouldn’t be too long a drive.”

 

“ _ Oh _ , okay,” Castiel nodded, flipping back onto his back.

Naturally, he was doing anything but planning to mention it, but Castiel had wished they would need a good, early start. He had hoped, just a little, that Dean would say they could only rest for a few short hours. The relieved expression on his face, however, only assured Castiel his slight problem could never be brought up. Instead, he reached over Dean and switched the lamp off, stopping to kiss Dean goodnight before settling into the sheets again. 

 

Dean sighed with contentment, wrapping a leg around Castiel’s hips and his arms around his torso. Nestling into Castiel’s neck, Dean peppered him with kisses until his body went limp and fell into deep sleep. 

 

What a dreadful time for Castiel. The irony was all but lost on him, he knew just how poetic it was that Dean’s most peaceful and deserved moments were some of  _ his _ most  _ agonizing. _ Still, Castiel made the best of it. He felt Dean’s breathing, the way his chest would rise and fall, counting each one until something else distracted his mind. He ran a hand down Dean’s back, seeing how soft and gentle he had to be to give Dean goosebumps. He kissed Dean’s face over and over and over until he had reached every spot and back again. Castiel pulled Dean as close as he could, enjoying the pressure of his body and the heat he generated. He took in Dean’s distinct smell of soap and alcohol, something he had come to associate with pure bliss, no matter what he had heard of the other smells in the world and all the ones he had experienced. 

 

There was an ache in his chest, as if his body was simply trying to spite what should have been a nice moment. An intense longing filled the air. He could feel it radiate through the bunker. Dean, Sam, Jack, they all gave it off as they dreamt. Castiel tried to turn it off, to block it out. Nightmares were said to be a natural part of being human, but Castiel could remember them from his time as a human. He had no plans to allow his family to endure them. He could feel a bit of grace drain as he calmed their minds and good memories replayed throughout their home. Castiel’s stress melted a bit, craning his neck to get a good look at Dean’s face, visibly relaxed now.

 

“You’re so beautiful, Dean,” Castiel whispered, brushing the hair from Dean’s sleeping face. “So perfect.”

 

He wanted only for Dean to be awake in that moment. Just conscious enough to hear how wonderful Castiel knew he was.

 

His fingers traced across Dean’s face and jaw, rubbing down his arms and eventually taking his hand. He laced their fingers together, giving Dean’s hand a careful squeeze. He let his eyes close and mind wander for a while, only opening again when Dean began to stir.

 

“Morning, Sunshine,” Dean said with a smirk. 

 

“Good morning,” Castiel said, welcoming a drowsy, wet kiss from Dean.

In the end, Castiel would spend an eternity with sleepless nights. He had already spent countless centuries without the sweet release of sleep, it seemed futile to create a problem now. Though the thought of a life without Dean or Sam and Jack was saddening, Castiel knew the time may just come, should he live long enough. A few hours with nothing left but to appreciate his time with them suddenly seemed less daunting when the thought of the years to come without them arose. He looked to Dean and made sure to memorize his features, Heaven forbid the day should ever come that he faces a night without it again. 


End file.
